


Jealousy is Slytherin Green

by averzierlia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averzierlia/pseuds/averzierlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik doesn't know which scenario he's more afraid of: asking and getting turned down, or not asking and being forced to watch Charles with someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy is Slytherin Green

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keire_ke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keire_ke/gifts).



> burningchaos totally came up with the awesome ritual.

Logan is a dick – Erik has known this ever since the Slytherin Head had pulled him aside after the sorting and told him that arguing with the Hat had been a bloody stupid idea, and not just because Erik had lost the argument. Erik had snarled at him, fighting the urge to rip his ridiculous gold and red scarf off, and Logan had just laughed and clapped him on the back, told him he’d see him in Defense.

Erik just hadn’t known that Logan would descend to these levels.

“You paired Charles with Emma,” Erik hisses angrily at Logan, storming into Logan’s office and slamming his hands down on Logan’s desk. The professor doesn’t even blink.

“Slytherin and Ravenclaw have double Defense, and they’re the top of your year, so yes, I paired them. Do you have a point for stomping in here and stating the obvious?” Logan asks, not bothering to look up from grading his papers.

Erik growls and storms back out of the office, making sure to slam the door when he hears Logan laughing at him.

It isn’t that he dislikes Emma – well he does, but that isn’t the point. The point is that Charles is the only surviving Xavier and his mother’s brother is a Black, and they’re sticklers for blood purity. The Blacks have a long standing alliance with the Malfoys and Frosts, so it isn’t a stretch to assume that Charles’ uncle will be looking at those two families for Charles’ spouse. Erik is the heir to the Shaw legacy, but he’s also something unforgivable – a halfblood.

He slams back into his dorm, his roommates clearing out when they see the expression on his face. He sets up a few privacy charms before opening up the small compartment built into his trunk.

He’d agonized over the choice of charm – go with the Xavier crest of the hyena, or a fox so that everyone knew that he was courting Charles as Sebastian’s Heir. He’d eventually decided on the fox, and the charm was a seemingly simple thing – a fox’s head wrought of gold, fire opal, and onyx. But there were spells of protection laying inert in the onyx, spells to prevent and sooth headaches in the fire opal. The gold was pure and spelled to hardness, and would, if the activating word was spoken, embed itself in the owner’s chest, granting temporary invulnerability and clear thinking.

It was a work of art, and worth every galleon Erik had spent crafting it.

But now he feared it might not be enough. Charles and Emma had grown up together, and if it couldn’t be said that they were good friends, it could be said that they didn’t consider each other enemies, which was often the basis of a good match in pureblood society. And Emma could give Charles something Erik couldn’t – children. Half-blood males rarely inherited the genetic quirk allowing them to bear children that pureblood males were born with, and some families (like the Blacks) raise their male children to consider bearing young beneath them.

He’d just have to take the chance. His wards buzzed, and he took them down with a scowl, putting the charm and the chain it was on in his pocket. Alex peeked his head into the dorm, flinching when he saw the expression on Erik’s face.

“What?” Erik growls at the fourth year, causing him to jump.

To his credit, Alex manages to get out his message without his voice cracking.

“Dinner,” he says, then flees. It makes Erik feel slightly better.

The charms seems to burn under his fingers as he winds his way down the castle, but he can’t bring himself to let it go.

The Great Hall is crowded, but Emma is mercifully absent from the Ravenclaw table, although Charles’ adopted sister Raven is sitting next to him, chatting animatedly. She has a bit of a crush on him, which Erik finds problematic and has taken steps to discourage. He isn’t sure if her being there for this is a blessing or a curse.

Erik takes a bracing breath and steps forward, grabbing Charles’ attention, who cuts himself off mid-sentence. He ignores the stares he can feel on his back, the way that Charles looks startled and Raven has half turned in her seat to watch him.

He swallows.

“Honor to your house,” he says, the ritual words rolling off his tongue easier and more naturally than he expected, with the way he’s panicking inside. He pulls the charm from his pocket and offers it to Charles.

The Hall goes silent. Erik keeps his eyes steadily on Charles, not daring to look away. Charles turns around fully, so he’s sitting facing Erik, and considers the charm. After several long moments, Erik has to fight the urge to pull it back.

He forgets to breathe when Charles takes the charm from him.

“Your honor added to my own, for the glory of our bloodlines,” Charles says into the breathless silence, placing the charm around his neck, “Let it be recorded in The Librum Sanguinis for all to see.”

Erik nearly sags with the combination of relief and the magic sealing the start of the courtship that goes through him.

He tears his eyes away from Charles’ long enough to take a quick glance around the room to gauge everyone’s reaction – silent shock, but the whispers are starting even as he turns back to Charles. Emma’s expression he will cherish for the rest of his days.

Charles offers his hand and Erik takes it, pulling him up and linking their arms. Charles leads the way in such a way that it looks like Erik is leading them out of the Hall, and Erik hides a grin because he’s pretty sure that is how their entire relationship is going to go.

He leaves the Hall full of people whispering of how he suddenly has feelings that aren’t related to anger, unable to fight the smile off his face any longer. Charles notices and grins, and Erik feels his breath come back in a rush. He wonders how he ever breathed before now.


End file.
